


All I Wanna Do

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: You Can Imagine His Surprise [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Hotel Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rain, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: It was a rainy night when he came into sight / Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat / So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride / He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while.Dean's driving back to the bunker one rainy night and happens upon a man with enchanting blue eyes looking lost and alone on the side of the road. They get stranded in a motel.[Prequel/companion to "His Own Eyes"]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You” by Heart.
> 
> Set in an alternate Season 12.
> 
> Canon Divergence after Season 3.  
> Major Canon Divergence after Season 5.

“Yeah, I’m heading back now. I should be back at the Bunker sometime tomorrow, weather permitting,” Dean said as he finished packing up his belongings. “See you then. And _please_ be careful… yeah, I know that was over a year ago… _yes_ , I know you did it to save me… _no_ , I’m not going to let up about it any time soon…” he rolled his eyes. “Just be careful, Charlie. And make sure you check in with Linda. You know how Tiger Mommy gets when we don’t check in on time.” He hung up and slipped his cell phone into his jacket pocket.

Linda Tran was, to put it mildly, tenacious in her drive to keep everyone on track with what they were supposed to be doing and liked to stay aware of where they all were or where they should be at all times possible.  She had insisted on moving into the bunker with her son, Kevin, (the Prophet who had replaced Chuck, who had actually turned out to be God, and wasn’t that just a laugh and a half?) when it became apparent that it was a veritable supernatural Fort Knox.  In the years since, she’d become a sort of mother to everyone in the Bunker, and had even taken to hinting to Dean about finding someone to settle down, maybe even starting a family – even Bobby was favourable to the idea.  Damn grandparent clocks just had to start ticking.

Charlie (Bradbury) was the Bunker’s resident tech wiz. He’d met, and later saved, her during a case that brought him and Bobby to a LARPing event.  He’d originally scoffed at the whole thing until she’d managed to convince him to dress up and play her handmaiden as part of his cover and he’d actually gotten to know her.  He hadn’t been able to shake her since then and, while he grumbled about how she was the annoying little sister he never wanted, he enjoyed her company and the two bonded over geeky crap that he pretended to know little to nothing about.

He finished clearing away any evidence he’d been in the old motel room (including cleaning up the salt lines with the little hand vacuum that Sam had once insisted would be useful and Dean had grudgingly agreed), tossed the room key onto the tiny table in the room, and placed everything that was his into the 67 Impala’s trunk before slamming it shut.  He dropped into the driver’s seat and scrubbed his face before glancing to his right, taking in the empty seat next to him.

Sometimes he wondered what it would’ve been like if things had gone differently.  If there had been another (better) way to handle the apocalypse.  If there had been a way to save his brother’s soul from the Cage sooner.  If…  He shook himself and sighed heavily.  So many ‘what ifs’.  He couldn’t afford to lose himself in them.  After all this time… after seven- no, not seven years… _eight hundred forty_.  Sam’s soul had been in hell, trapped in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer for approximately eight hundred forty years.  And then, after all that crap with Chuck and his sister, Amara had simply reached in and plucked Sam out of that damned box and plopped him back on Earth, restoring his body to factory settings.  Chuck had ensured that Sammy was functioning well enough mentally before the two had taken off to celestial parts unknown for some family time of their own.  But Sam wasn’t actually well.

Living in the old Men of Letters bunker (courtesy of their paternal grandfather, Henry Winchester, who had time travelled from 1958 via a motel room closet with the key to said bunker in his pocket) helped some, and there were a small group of people now residing in said bunker to help take care of him when the Hellucinations became too much, but he was still a long way away from being able to be categorized as okay.

When Dean had left for this solo hunt in Jacksonville, Florida, Sam had been having a good day.  He was doing quiet research in the Bunker’s library with Kevin and their grandfather (who was actually _younger_ than them at this point… time travel just gave Dean a headache).  It was a simple salt-and-burn that hadn’t taken him more than a couple days to clean up.  Charlie was chasing a lone werewolf somewhere up in Vermont with a hunter who’d been connected to them via the hunter’s network.

He sighed and shook his head, putting the Impala into gear and peeling out of the motel parking lot, making his way back to Kansas.  He made it as far as Illinois when it started raining.  He didn’t think anything of it, able to easily navigate the classic Chevy through practically anything Mother Nature could throw at him like it was an extension of his own body.  An extra limb he’d always had and knew how to use.  He was just a short ways outside of the next town when he saw it.  Or rather, when he saw _him_.

He was tall with dark hair and a strong, muscular build visible through his soaked white dress shirt.  It was still a ways to civilization and he had no idea how the guy had ended up in what was essentially the middle of nowhere.  He was just standing there, in the middle of a downpour, with neither a coat nor an umbrella to block the elements. In the dimming light of the setting sun he could clearly see the forlorn expression displayed in the man’s handsome features.  It was late autumn and the winter chill was slowly making its way across the country, the guy had to be freezing.  Dean found that he just couldn’t leave the guy out here in the freezing rain.  He couldn’t ignore him.

So he pulled the black Chevy up alongside the stranger and beckoned him forward. “C’mon, man. Get in,” he said when the man opened the passenger side door. “It’s gotta be freezing out and I doubt this rain is gonna let up anytime soon.”

The man sighed but nodded with a small, thankful smile and lowered himself into the front seat, pulling the door shut behind him. “Th-thank you,” he said in a low voice.

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” Dean shrugged and pulled back onto the road.  He reached up and turned the heat up, noticing the man was shivering.  They drove in relative silence, Dean hyper aware of the man sitting next to him.  They barely made small talk as the rain continued to fall on the pavement outside, Dean’s control of the car maintained steady.  Neither of them were from this area, though he did admit that he was from farther north, near Peoria.  Both were just passing through.  Neither had a significant other waiting for them back home, where ever home was.  No, he didn’t want to talk about how he wound up on a highway in the rain.

The closer they got to the city, the harder the rain was coming down.  It got so bad that even Dean had to admit defeat, visibility was almost non-existent at this point.  He pulled into the first motel they came across. “Sorry man, I think we’re stranded,” he said as he parked the car.

“I-it’s alright,” the man said, turning light coloured eyes to him.  The streetlights allowed him to see the man’s features more clearly and his heart stuttered.  Despite the melancholy Dean could see shadowing the edges of his features, he was beautiful.  They caught each other’s eyes and stared for a few breaths. “I, um… I th-think I can walk the rest of the way to my hotel…” He didn’t sound too sure.

“Do you even remember what part of town it’s in?” Dean asked, skeptically.  He really didn’t look too sure.  And Dean could see how cold he still was. “C’mon, man, it’s no problem. We can share a room for the night.” Dean shot him a charming smile.  The guy sighed but agreed with a small, thankful smile.  Dean ignored the little voice in his head that immediately said ‘adorable’ to that little smile. “Great. Wait here and I’ll go get checked in.”

Dean got out of the car and jogged to the front door that lead to the main office.  The wind was picking up so he pulled the collar of his jacket up higher around his neck.  He half fell inside once he’d reached the door, shivering from the cold.  He wiped rain water from his face and approached the front desk where a tanned young woman with long black hair which had a small streak of white at the temple sat, tapping at an iPad.  He leaned against the counter, noticing her playing a word game of some sort, and cleared his throat.

“Hello, how can I help you?” she asked as she looked up with soft brown eyes.

“Yeah, I’d like a room for the night,” Dean smiled. “Two beds.”

“I’m afraid all we have left are single rooms with queen size beds,” she said as she turned to the desktop computer and tapped in a few keys. “I just booked the last double room.”

“Oh, well, that’s fine.” He booked the room and returned to the car, snagging his clothing bag out of the trunk, and led his companion to the room. “I uh, they only had single beds left,” he offered shyly as he tossed his bag onto the single table in the room. “I… well, I can get a separate room if it would make you more comfortable.”

“It’s fine.”

He started and turned, finding the man standing much closer to him that he’d expected. “O-oh… good,” he grinned, feeling his face heat up.  The man really was a sight to be held.  In more proper light, the colour was much more apparent.  They were the most intriguing shade of blue he’d ever seen before in someone’s eyes.  Like a lightly storming sea.  Like he could fall into them and swim forever. “Good…” he repeated, distracted as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Yes,” the man said, stepping closer still into Dean’s personal space.  So close that Dean could feel the heat of his breath on his lips. “Yes…”

Dean leaned forward, pressing their lips together, experimentally.  He pulled back slightly and they continued to gaze into one another’s eyes.  The man took a shuddered breath before pressing a firmer kiss to his lips.  Within moments they were exchanging heated, desperate kisses, pawing at each other’s clothing.  He peeled the soaked clothing off the man’s muscular frame, almost unable to get the knot of his backwards blue tie off in its soaked state, and shivered at the cold emanating from the long, rain chilled fingers on his bare skin.

He snagged a small bottle of lube and condom from his bag, holding up the condom questioningly.  The man bit back a smile, only offering a low “I’m clean.”

He tossed the unopened condom aside. “So am I.”  He pulled their bodies together, their semi-hard members slotting alongside one another, and swallowed a gasp from that deliciously tanned throat.  Dean backed his soon-to-be-lover onto the bed, trailing kisses down the toned torso and abdomen, nuzzling down the trail of hair that led from his navel to his groin, burying his nose in and inhaling his bedpartner’s scent before taking the man’s growing erection into his mouth and sucking it all the way down.  He took pleasure in the obscene moans that he coaxed out of his lover’s throat as he took the man into his throat, again and again.  At the same time, he teased and stretched the man’s entrance with slicked up fingers, rooting around until his located the man’s prostate.  The moaning immediately became outright pornographic every time Dean brushed against the spot.

“ _Oh…_ please,” he begged. “ _P-please_ …”

Dean released his weeping cock. “Tell me,” he urged, eyes focused on the man’s face with laser like precision. “Tell me what you need.”

“Ah-I… I n-need…” he breathed heavily. “I need you. I need you in me. _Please._ ”

“Anything you want, Sweetheart,” Dean promised as he moved to kneel between the man’s bent legs.  He applied a generous amount of lube to his own cock and lined the head up with his lover’s prepared hole.  He felt a heady rush as the man beneath him lifted his own legs to balance against Dean’s shoulders and pushed himself up to balance on the palms of his hands.  Dean pressed in, sliding down to the hilt, both groaning deliciously in unison.  Their bodies slotted together like skillfully crafted pieces in an artfully complex puzzle.  Never in his life had he ever had a partner he fit so well with and they hadn’t even really gotten started.

He pulled out and snapped back in, earning a tossed back head and another wanton moan.  His thrusts were controlled and deliberate, each aimed to bring the man in his arms apart, piece by piece.  The man’s body seemed to exist specifically to respond to his touch, and it responded enthusiastically.  He thrust harder, and faster, continuing until his partner’s arms buckled and he fell back onto his elbows.  He ground down a few times before pulling out and dropping onto the bed beside his lover, grasping hold of the man’s thick, meaty thighs, dragging the sex-warmed body to lie back onto his own and maneuvered it to thrust back into the inviting heat from below.

Dean grasped the man under his knees and fucked into him with quick, hard thrusts.  His lover’s arms raised to brace against the wall above the bed and he thrust back down, keening as Dean hammered up directly into his prostate with nearly every thrust.

Suddenly, the man pushed himself off of Dean and spun around before straddling him and lowered himself back onto Dean’s throbbing hard shaft.  He braced his hands on Dean’s chest and rode him at a hard, almost desperate pace, his own cock leaking heavily onto Dean’s stomach.

Dean was seeing stars.  He was able to stave off his swiftly approaching orgasm until the man’s pace stuttered and became erratic.  He gripped the man’s hips tightly as his vision whited out and his climax overtook him unexpectedly and his entire body felt like it was buzzing.

The next thing he was aware of was his entire body tingling, and his lover lying next to him on the pillow.  He managed to pull the other close in his arms, pressing one last, all consuming kiss to those perfect and chapped lips before consciousness evaded him.

* * *

Dean awoke with the sun shining in his eyes.  He stretched with a satisfied groan, joints popping and muscle aching like they hadn’t in so long.  Like he’d spent the night having the best sex of his life.  In truth, he had.  After falling asleep after that first time, they’d both reawakened and enthusiastically engaged in round two… and three, and four.  He didn’t care how cliché it sounded, it had been perfect.

He reached out an arm, meeting nothing but empty space, and something in him dropped.  Of course, he was waking up alone.  He’d spent the best night of his life with a complete stranger that he hadn’t even tried to get the name of.  He sighed and dragged himself out of bed and into the shower where he washed himself of the scent and other fluids from last night’s pleasure trip.  He was rifling through his bag for clean clothes when he saw the note sitting next to it on the table.  It was neither addressed to anyone nor signed.

> _Forgive me for simply leaving with nothing more than  
>  a note on the table, but I thought it was for the best._
> 
> _Were it another time, another place, maybe even_  
>  _another lifetime, things might have gone differently._  
>  _We could’ve woken up wrapped in each other’s arms_  
>  _and made love all over again._
> 
> _But we’re strangers, and last night was something I’ve_  
>  _never done before in my entire life.  I’d never even_  
>  _considered it.  Please know that, with all of my soul,_  
>  _I will never regret our night together.  It was perfect._  
>  _It was everything I ever dreamed it could be.  But this_  
>  _can never be more than a memory.  Please, don’t try_  
>  _to find me.  Just live in my memory. I’ll cherish this_  
>  _night, and you, always._

He sighed and crumpled the note up into a ball, aiming to toss it in the trash.  He stopped.  Something in him couldn’t let it go.  Instead he smoothed it down, folded it, and carefully stowed it away inside a book in his bag before pulling on his clothes.

As he was picking up his dirty, discarded clothes from where he’d tossed them around the room, he found something that wasn’t his.

The blue tie he’d almost not been able to remove from his one-time-lover’s neck.  He held it in his hands and stared at if for an entire minute, unsure of what to do with it.  In the end, he wound it up and stuffed it into his bag with his clothes.

He tossed the room key on the dishevelled bed and left the room.

Behind him, the door shut with a resounding click.

\- 30 -


End file.
